Beware, Weretiger
by terrifying-pearl
Summary: Atsushi is left alone for a while in the Agency, and a certain someone comes to visit. But Akutagawa isn't looking for a fight.


Atsushi glanced at the gun in his hands, running his thumb over the cold surface. Kunikida had given it to him earlier in the day since everyone had to go on a mission and Atsushi was still injured from the last raid, so he couldn't go and risk getting injured again. The gun was to protect him in case someone came in, which was very unlikely since the Agency had gone to fight against the Port Mafia anyway, so there was no point in them attacking. Still, there was always a possibility, and so there Atsushi was with the gun.

A set of footsteps coming up the third floor stairs made Atsushi break out of his trance and look up to see who could've possibly been there. That's when he saw the member of the Port Mafia step in through the doorway, his aura dark as usual. The grey haired male felt himself panic a little, as the gun would do nothing against Akutagawa and he was in no shape to try and shift into a tiger at the moment. He had no real defense against Akutagawa. He braced himself for an attack as the black haired man approached him, even closing his eyes so he didn't have to see. And yet, nothing. Instead, the man spoke.

"Nakajima Atsushi," Akutagawa hissed, leaning close to Atsushi. So close the boy could feel his warm breath on his neck.

"A-Akutagawa," Atsushi responded in a squeak, his face losing what little color in had. "What do you want?"

"They're raiding the Port Mafia."

"I know..."

"Why aren't you with them? You're still hurt from the last time you fought me?" Akutagawa leaned back a little, eyeing Atsushi's injuries with careful eyes. "Didn't the doctor treat you yet?"

"A-ah..." Atsushi was a little caught off guard by the concern Akutagawa seemed to have, but shook his head. "I didn't let her. I want to heal naturally. It's not too bad, anyway."

"Then you wouldn't mind fighting me now. Correct?"

"What? I..No, I couldn't fight you right now!"

"Tch," Akutagawa clicked his tongue and stepped away. "Dazai told me that you...even as new as you are, are better than I am or will ever be. In combat, anyway, and ability. Is that true?"

"I couldn't answer that," Atsushi replied meekly, looking at the ground. It was odd speaking to Akutagawa without being attacked. But in an odd way, he enjoyed it.

"Mm, okay. Nakajima..."

"Y-yes?"

"Fight me. I won't use my ability since you can't use yours."

"Alright but...is this a-"

Before Atsushi could get the next few words out of his mouth, Akutagawa had tackled him to the ground, pinning his hands above his head with one of his own.

"Too slow, weretiger...it's a shame, really. I could end you right here." Akutagawa leaned close to Atsushi's face this time, a small smirk on his own. They were only inches apart at this point. "You look terrified. It's a nice look on you, Nakajima, I must admit."

Atsushi swallowed his fear and looked around, away, anywhere but at Akutagawa. This didn't feel too much like a fight, more like something...else. Despite his best tries to avert his eyes, Atsushi found himself looking into the other male's eyes.

"From one ability user to another..." Akutagawa whispered. "I have felt such anger towards you ever since I met you. This insane jealousy I couldn't shake. First I thought it was Dazai. Maybe it was. Until...Until I saw you fighting. Until I hit you. Until I saw you bleed. Then I was jealous of them, the Agency, for always being able to be around you. I wanted you...it conspired into pure unbridled rage when I would fight you. But now, weretiger, we're alone. Do you know what that means?"

Atsushi quickly shook his head, his eyes wide with slight fear and shock at the revelation.

"It means that I can do whatever I want and I won't be stopped. You won't raise a finger against me, you're too weak and too shocked. You're afraid."

"I'm not afraid."

"Oh, is that so? Perhaps. If you aren't afraid, then will you-"

Atsushi had wanted him to shut up. God, he wanted him to shut up. So he closed the distance between their lips, leaving Akutagawa in pure stunned silence afterwards.

"I'm...not afraid."

Atsushi kissed him again, those cold lips of Akutagawa's warmed by Atsushi's. Atsushi broke free from Akutagawa's hold on his wrists, reaching up to put his hands on the back of the other's head and keep him from escaping the kiss. Akutagawa held no resistance to this. He tried to remain calm and cool about the whole situation, though, to make it seem like he was uninterested despite his outburst just a few moments ago. Akutagawa placed his knee between the other's legs, right up against his crotch. Atsushi released a small whine in response to this, breaking the kiss and panting softly.

"Ryunosuke..."

"You're so lucky I am too invested in you to kill you right now, weretiger," Akutagawa growled, kissing him passionately. He couldn't help it.

Akutagawa acted like a dog, good to his nickname, tearing open the grey haired boy's shirt and tossing it aside. He felt all over his chest, desperate to feel the other's warm skin under his fingertips. There was so much longing. Atsushi seemed to feel the same way, removing Akutagawa's clothing entirely, down to his boxers.

"That's not fair," Ryunosuke breathed out, parting their lips and getting a groan of protest from the younger. "You have to take everything off, too. Once you do, then I'll take off my boxers."

"Promise?"

"As good as your enemy's promise can be."

Nakajima removed his own clothing fully now, blushing under the gaze of the Port Mafia killer. Akutagawa wasted no time exploring the newly exposed skin with his fingers, marveling at the other boy's features. He leaned down and bit into the other's neck, sucking at the wound and licking it.

"Now they'll know that you aren't too loyal to them. You're partially mine now, weretiger."

Atsushi shuddered a little and finally was able to get rid of the last piece of clothing in the way. And god was he glad to do so.

"We don't have much time," Atsushi whispered. "They'll all be back soon, it's been a while."

"Is that so..." Akutagawa mused. "Then I suppose we'll have to make do with a quickie for now. Open your mouth."

"My...mouth?"

"I don't carry lube around with me all of the time. Open your mouth, weretiger." After seeing the other follow his order, he shoved his finger's into his mouth. "Good. Now suck on those fingers. Get them nice and wet..."

Atsushi gagged a little on the long fingers but obeyed anyway so he wouldn't waste time, sucking on Akutagawa's fingers. He licked each one, getting even more red in the face when he saw Akutagawa grow more lustful every time he did so.

"I'll have to work your mouth another time...Look, you're so hard, weretiger. You have the lust of a beast, for sure..." Akutagawa teased, shoving a finger into the younger without any warning. "I'm not gentle. So I suggest making a best effort to get used to this."

Atsushi whimpered a little at the sudden intrusion but tried his best to welcome it. One by one Ryunosuke inserted his fingers into Atsushi, fingering him until he was loose enough to take Akutagawa in comfortably...as much as he could be, anyway.

"Ready?" Akutagawa asked, running his moist fingers along his length to wet it a little to make the experience easier for Atsushi.

"As ready as I'll ever be, probably," Atsushi responded, his nerves running high. The other detectives would be disgusted with him if they saw him like this, he knew it, but...it made the entire thing more thrilling.

Slowly, Akutagawa eased himself into the other's warm entrance, groaning. "Nakajima, you're still a little tight around me. You'll take a while to adjust, I can feel it."

Atsushi let out a cry of pain, grabbing the other's shoulders and hissing, "Yeah, well, I guess that's what I get for being a virgin. L-lucky you."

After a few moments, Atsushi gave the older man the go ahead to start moving. Akutagawa didn't waste a second, immediately pulling out of him entirely before pushing his whole length in again. He continued this at a rather slow and gentle pace for a very short amount of time, before he grew tired of it and began to thrust into the boy faster.

"A-Akutagawa-" Atsushi moaned out, clawing desperately at the other's back. "T-that's so rough-"

"You haven't seen me be rough yet, weretiger, don't be fooled," Ryunosuke replied, gripping the other's hips and lifting them a little to give himself a better angle. "Yes, let's accelerate even more!"

Akutagawa started to pound the other male into the floor, receiving whines and moans of encouragement form his submissive. He was glad to be Atsushi's first, even if the circumstances were not perfect for their first time together. That being said, he was positive there would be more times for this. He wouldn't let the weretiger slip from his hands that easily, never. He'd be Atsushi's first and he would make damn sure he would be his last.

Akutagawa and Atsushi were messes of moaning and groaning, their bodies slick with sweat as the older fucked the younger so hard he was seeing stars. They both were feeling heightened ecstasy from the fact that it 1. was their first time together and 2. they could very well be caught by the detectives at any moment. After some time of hard, rough sex, they both were nearing their climaxes. Atsushi was first, cumming and screaming out the other's name, his voice hoarse from all of the yelling he'd already done during the act. Akutagawa was next, feeling the other tighten around him was enough to push him over the edge.

"Na...Nakajima..." Akutagawa panted heavily, burying his face in the crook of the other's neck and kissing it.

Suddenly, applause could be heard from the door, followed by, "Bravo, Atsushi-kun! Yes, truly spectacular!" from Dazai.

After that ordeal, Akutagawa and Atsushi were more private with their sexual affairs, to say the least.


End file.
